


Нагльфар

by Joringhel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Fix-It, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Canon, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Тор и Стражи Галактики приходят на Нагльфар - корабль мертвых.Им надо кое-кого забрать.





	Нагльфар

Тор спускается на Нагльфар первым.  
В глазах его — грозовые тени, не угроза, но только ее предчувствие.  
Мертвецы при виде Громсекиры подняли мечи. Тор скользнул взглядом по оружию — от древних каролингов, изгрызенных ржавчиной и временем, до сверкающих новизной стали сабель. По ошметкам одежды, по боевым стойкам, по подвесам и наручам видно было, что Нагльфар принимает на борт без перерывов.  
Тор идет вперед, и мертвецы расступаются.

Команда идет следом. Ракета взводит курок бластера, но по первой же просьбе опускает дуло в пол. Квилл и Небула прикрывают с двух сторон вздрагивающую Мантис, Дракс высится горой позади.  
Они идут в тишине.  
Мертвецы расступаются.

Нагльфар дрейфует в космической пустоте.

Зеленые всполохи и вспышки звездного света — вот единственное освещение, доступное тем, кто навсегда остался здесь.  
— Это что, ногти? — не выдерживает Ракета, слишком пристально смотрящий под ноги.  
— Да, — роняет Тор.  
— Человеческие?!  
— Да. Ракета…  
Ракета послушно замолкает. Тишина наполняется звуками: клацаньем челюстей, скипом такелажа, звяканьем цепей.  
Нагльфар живет своей неосязаемой жизнью. Тор ощущает, как скользит сквозь нее, сквозь тени призраков, сквозь звуки шагов и шепот, болью отдающийся в ушах.

Нагльфар живет по своим законам. Корабль мертвых плывет в невесомости.

Локи стоит у края палубы, глядя в пустоту.

Зеленая защитная сфера, окружающая Нагльфар, позволяет ему оставаться в форме корабля, неизменной за тысячи лет. Ее отсветы на лице Локи делают его слишком бледным, истончившимся, как бумага.

— Локи, — роняет Тор, не зная, что еще можно сказать.

Под тихий шепот Ракеты команда замирает в отдалении, давая возможность ему одному приблизиться к Локи.  
Локи поворачивается и смотрит.  
Тор вздрагивает от двойственности в его лице, словно маска просвечивает сквозь маску. Он видит Локи таким, каким он был в Нью-Йорке во время битвы с Читаури — загнанным, юным, запутавшимся в сетях собственных интриг. И в то же время мудрым, спокойным, отчаянным — с тем выражением в глазах, с каким он шагнул к Таносу, вооруженный одним лишь ножом.

Локи, сын Одина…

Локи делает шаг навстречу первым.  
— Приветствую тебя, брат, — шелестит его голос не громче, чем плещут волны за бортом.  
Никаких волн, конечно же, нет — лишь воспоминание о них, которые сотни асов и ваном принесли в своем сердце через время и смерть.  
— Локи!.. — выдыхает Тор, не в силах оторвать глаз.  
Локи бос, худ, облачен в бесцветное рубище, но это все еще, несомненно, Локи. На ногах у него нет ногтей. На руках тоже — Тор чувствует это, забирая его ладонь в свою — но руки теплые, как у живого. У йотуна — теплые руки.  
Тор смотрит в его лицо и пытается выиграть в игру “разгадай Локи” — ту самую, в которую он снова и снова проигрывал, но больше всего он хочет увидеть вновь ту улыбку, с которой Локи поймал крышку от графина.  
Когда решил вернуться.  
И еще — ту, с которой пытался всех спасти.

Локи вздергивает подбородок, смотрит упрямо — знакомое загнанное выражение, словно ничего давно не ждет от Тора, смирившись с тем, что тот заранее приписал ему все предательства и обманы мира. Заслуженно приписал.  
Поднимает руку, задумчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по виску, по щеке, следует по плетению бороды, повторяя сложный узор, и растягивает губы в улыбке.  
— Ты возмужал, брат. Стал похож на отца, — произносит он.  
— Скорее… Стал похож на себя, — отвечает Тор.  
Они стоят так близко, что можно уловить дыхание. Два дыхания.  
Пальцы Тора, огрубевшие от молота, секиры и штурвала корабля, отпускают его ладонь и сминают ворот рубища, притягивая ближе. Тор пытается уловить дыхание, убедиться, что Локи жив, но получается поцелуй — такой же неловкий, как в каюте корабля, ставшего на время прибежищем всех асгардцев.  
Локи отвечает, путаясь пальцами в длинных волосах, заплетенных в косы. Тор и не думает разжать руку, отпустил — потеряет снова, но Локи сам находит свободную ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Прижимается лбом ко лбу, улыбается бледными губами:  
— Ты, наконец, пришел. Я уже устал ждать тебя, братец.  
— И давно ждешь?  
— Вечность.

В зеленых глазах Локи отражается небытие.  
— Нагльфар плывет в никуда, — шепчет он. — Здесь нет времени, нет перспективы. Вырванный из плотности бытия, существующий в своем собственном ритме, он не пересекается ни с одной артерией Вселенной. Можешь себе представить — вечное движение в никуда?  
Тор кивает.  
Ему прекрасно известно, что такое каждый день двигаться в никуда. В ритмах холодных волн, омывающих Новый Асгард, он двигался так пять лет, по кругу, на месте, думая, что так будет вечно — а нет же, вода в клепсидре вновь течет, высчитывая дни.  
— Я украл Тессеракт, — говорит Локи, — В Нью-Йорке, когда завязалась потасовка между Старком и Пирсом. Все отвлеклись — я сбежал. И попал сюда.  
— Видимо, это тогда, когда мы пытались собрать камни раньше Таноса, вернувшись в прошлое, — отвечает Тор, ничуть не удивившись. — Меня не было в две тысячи двенадцатом, я возвращался в Асгард. Я говорил с матушкой.  
Локи на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
— Что ты узнал от матушки?  
— Что все еще достоин.

Нагльфар дрейфует в черной пустоте, но иногда на горизонте раздаются всполохи — так рождаются и умирают звезды. Отсветы гигантских вспышек, как праздничные фейерверки, осыпаются в глазах Локи.  
Он продолжает говорить:  
— Стало быть, вот как было дело. Тессеракт, будучи одним из Камней Бесконечности, но может существовать дважды в одной реальности, а потом я был выброшен из нее. И попал сюда — где уже находился. Танос убил меня, и мертвец попал на Нагльфар. А потом как-то так вышло, что я стал жив. Но все еще вне времени, потому что мое время подошло к концу, а новое не началось.  
Тор проводил ладонью по его щеке.  
— Ты, должно быть, не знаешь, братец. Только для всех уже давно началось новое время. Мир изменился, и изменился навсегда. Мы одолели Таноса и переписали историю Вселенной.  
— Вот как, братец… Ты снова герой?  
Тор кивает:  
— Герой.

А потом делает шаг вперед, вплотную, прижимая Локи к борту, и снова целует — уже без тени страха и неуверенности, и Локи вцепляется в него с силой, с которой утопающий хватается за соломинку, мало ли в мертвом безмолвном океане соломинок и утопленников? Тор подхватывает Локи под колени и плечи и поражается, насколько легким тот кажется. Почти невесомым, словно состоит из полых костей и бумаги, словно не ас, не йотун, даже не человек — серое воспоминание, стирающееся постепенно из мира живых.  
Тор несет Локи на руках и чувствует, как шум вокруг нарастает, как кровь шумит в ушах, и каждый шаг дается с трудом, словно приходится преодолевать толщу волн. Тор смотрит прямо перед собой, и в глазах его светится буря.  
Команда окружает его со всех сторон, готовая биться насмерть, но битвы не происходит.

Впереди, у самого штурвала, светится Тессеракт.

Тор проходит мимо, лишь на мгновение задержавшись у штурвала.

— Оставьте себе! — грохочет он. — От этого камня слишком много горестей и бед живым. А мертвым, быть может, сослужит пользу!

Нагльфар заволакивает предгрозовой тьмой, пахнет озоном, шум утихает, мертвецы расступаются. Тор идет между ними — уже не сквозь них — и видит: склоненные головы, руки на рукояти мечей, преклоненные колени.  
Никто не препятствует им, пока они покидают корабль мертвых и возвращаются домой, на маленький звездолет, дрейфующий среди мягкого света звезд.

Много позже, когда Нагльфар остается далеко позади, они закладывают курс в другой конец Вселенной. Они нашли Локи — и пришло время снова искать Гамору. Ракета мрачно шутит, что вместо поиска артефактов они скоро превратятся в службу помощи пропавших и потерявшихся людей. Тор усмехается в бороду и уходит к Локи.

Локи сидит на разобранной кушетке, охватив руками колени. Раны заживают — Небула утверждает, что совсем скоро Локи придется в себя. А пока он привыкает к свободе, к току времени, текущего по венам, к разговорам в полный голос.  
Тор опускается рядом, и Локи змеей скользит в его руки, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Они проводят так долгие часы — сидя так близко, что соприкасаются носами, чаще — губами, и разговаривают.  
Их языка больше не существует. Древний язык остается только для них. Тор помнит — на удивление ясно — что в Новом Асгарде приняли языки Мидгарда, адаптируясь к новой жизни, а язык асов постепенно растворялся во времени, превращаясь в пыль.  
Но Локи выбирает именно его — чтобы говорить с Тором, переплетая пальцы, вспоминая, переживая заново, разбирая по хронологическим вехам перепутанные во времени часы и минуты неслучившейся жизни.  
Тор принимает правила игры — потому что у команды слишком длинные уши, хоть они и желают только добра своему капитану, но если вещи, которые принадлежат только братьям, и должны оставаться между ними.  
Корабль так мал, что остаться наедине здесь почти невозможно, потому неизвестный более никому из смертных язык отделяет их ото всех.  
Локи помнит так много, но пребывание на Нагльфаре взбило и спутало его память, и он распределяет нити событий на ткацком станке своего разума постепенно, без спешки и суеты, при помощи Тора.  
Они говорят об Асгарде. О Рагнарёке. О матушке. О Йотунхейме. О предательстве. О любви.  
Говорят без конца, растворяясь в тихом шепоте, разделенном на двоих, и Тор снова ощущает себя целым. Законченным. Живым.

В конце концов Тор оставляет уснувшего Локи, прикрыв своим плащом, и возвращается в рубку.

Квилл стоит у карты, снова и снова выискивая координаты Гаморы. Уловив за спиной шаги Тора, он оборачивается и прямо спрашивает:  
— Ты уверен, что мы можем оставить его на корабле? В смысле, он твой брат, но… Это же Локи!  
— Не волнуйся, Квилли, — широко улыбается Тор. — Он не будет претендовать на власть. Разве что… Ну, пару раз покрутит карту.  
— Карта моя, — сразу вспыхивает Квилл. — Я капитан!  
— О да, — ласково улыбается Тор и смахивает с экрана координаты. — Конечно. Конечно, ты.


End file.
